You Are Mine
by silverwings1986
Summary: This is the sequal to "Our Little Secret." Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, come down stairs. Lucinda is waiting for you and you'll both be late for school if you don't hurry." Phil called to me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I muttered. I hated it when Phil nagged about me not hurrying fast enough for school. But I'll admit I'm happy that things have reached some form of normality with him. After I hid the note that was from Marcus, Renee and Phil came into my room. Renee burst into tears, while Phil hugged us both. After that they started asking question after question after question on what happened to me or what the person who took me did to me, they feared the worse.

When I told them that the person who took me didn't really do anything to me they automatically thought that I was in shock from what happened. And that's when they took me to Dr. Schreiber to see what was wrong with my head. Dr. Dork said that I was traumatized by whatever sick thing the person who took me did. That dork wouldn't know a traumatized person if they walked up and bit him. I was fine. I was just keeping a big secret.

Phil, finally after two years, finally clamed down about the situation and started focusing on his baseball career again. Unfortunately Renee was still upset about it and still made me go see that stupid shrink twice a month.

Renee frowned when I came down the stairs. "Black, black, black. You are always wearing black."

It was true that I was. After Marcus brought me back I started reading all kinds of vampire books. There were series called _"Dangerous Girls" _and another one called _"Vampire Kisses"_ that I really enjoyed. My favorite story was _"Interview with a Vampire"_; in one respect that I agreed with Lestat, that black was the best color for vampires. Being a vampire once, I believed that the same thing applied to me.

"I know, I know. You can talk to me about fashion later, I have to go now." I told her, pick up my backpack.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Renee asked, hopeful. Ever since two years ago my mom had been afraid that the person who took me would come back. But I knew they wouldn't. I knew I would never see Marcus again.

"No, Lucinda is waiting for me. Bye." I called to her as left the house.

"There you are. Let's go." Lucinda said impatiently. Lucinda's attitude towards me changed when I came back. She blamed me for disappearing, saying it was my fault. Saying that if I never went back into that house I would have never had gotten myself kidnapped and that it was my fault she spent half of her nights crying.

It was true that if I never went back into the house none of what happened two years ago would have happened. But I didn't regret going back or temporally becoming part of an immortal family. I loved my immortal father Marcus. My immortal mother Katrina. And my immortal friend Felix. I suddenly felt sad that I didn't get to spend as much time with Felix then I did Marcus. Even though I was an immortal child Felix immediately accepted me. I remembered how worried I was to see that he wasn't with Marcus when he was bring me back.

"Bella? Bella? Where did you go?" I suddenly heard Lucinda's voice. But I wasn't next to me. it sounded a little farther away. I looked around and noticed that I somehow ended up in a tree. How did that happen?

I looked down ad saw Lucinda on the sidewalk a few feet away.

"Luci-" I started to call out but a cold hand slapped over my mouth.

Then I noticed… The hand was cold. And white.

"Hello there little Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

I turned my head around quickly and gasped. "Felix!"

"Shh… You have to be quiet or your friend will see us." Felix whispered, pulling us higher into the tree.

I watched Lucinda look towards the direction of the tree but she didn't seem to notice me or the vampire with me. Lucinda shook her head and continued onto school. I let out a low sigh.

"Hmm? Did you want to go to school today? I'm sorry Bella." Felix apologized. He looked a little hurt by the thought of me wanting to go to school instead of spending time with him since he'd been gone for so long.

"No, it's not that… It's just that things have been strained between Lucinda and everyone else since I've came back." I said.

"Really?" Felix asked. "Tell me more about it."

"Um… Sure… But can we get out of the tree first?" I asked, my fear of highs now kicking in.

"Oh. Yeah." Felix jumped from the tree and carried me to a small lake side park. He sat me down under a shady tree. It was a very pretty spot. Calm, quite, almost always empty.

"Felix."

"Yes Bella?" he asked.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, I really am, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Italy?" I thought the fact that he wasn't with Marcus when he brought me home meant that he stayed behind.

Felix frowned and went silent. I suddenly regretted asking. Did something happen?

"Felix?"

"Well…" Felix started. "After that stunt we pulled with Aro, Caius, and Jane things got pretty bad. When Marcus was bringing you back here I was carrying your jacket with your scent on it leading them away from you. After that Marcus and I went back to the Volturi. Marcus was grudgingly welcomed back since he is their brother. I only the other hand was taken differently. Caius, ignoring anything Aro or Marcus said, put a price on my head. So I've been traveling from country to country dodging Demetri and everyone else he sent after me. I was passing through here and I thought 'why not drop in on Bella'? I doubted you would have forgotten about me."

"Well yeah! Who could forget about a vampire you played hide-and-seek with?!" I exclaimed.

Felix let out a light laugh. It was nice to hear it again.

"Well that was me. Tell me what's been going on with you." Felix asked, curious,

I told him about how my mom was in hysterics, and still is, when she saw me. How when I told her that Marcus didn't hurt me she immediately took my to a therapist. How my therapist had no idea what he was doing. How Lucinda and everyone else was treating me differently since I returned. I told him… Everything.

Felix looked at me sympathetically.

"Times have been bad for both of us hasn't it?" he said.

"Looks like it." I said.

"Well let's make this time good." Felix picked me up, holding me to his chest.

"How long are you going to be here?" I asked, clutching to his shirt. I wanted him to stay here with me forever but I knew that wasn't possible.

"For as long as you want me." he whispered into my hair.

Maybe it was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy crow!" I screamed, jumping out of Felix's lap.

"What? What is it?" Felix asked, looking around for whatever startled me.

"Felix; look!" I yelled pointing at the sun. It was sun down which means school ended four hours ago which means my mom and Phil are flipping out!

Felix seemed to understand right away. "Oh. This is bad isn't it?"

"Very bad! My mom is going to kill me!" I grabbed my bag and started running out of the park. Felix came up behind me and picked me up.

"It will be faster if I carry you." he said. And he was right. Before I could even blink we were in front of my house. Felix put me down, but I grabbed his hand. He just got here. I wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

"Tomorrow is Saturday right? You don't have school on that day right?" Felix asked.

"Yes."

"Well if you are able to leave your house tomorrow would you like to meet me at that park?" he asked.

"Yes!" I cried a little too loud but I didn't care. I was just so happy that Felix would be here tomorrow. I suddenly heard the door open. I spun around to see my mom's panicked face. I turned back around but Felix was gone.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where in gods name have you been?!" she exclaimed running over to me.

"I don't know…" I said. Wow… That was stupid.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Renee asked, confused.

"I don't know…" I said again.

"Well… Maybe you'll remember while you're talking to Dr. Schreiber in a few minutes." She said, dragging me to the car.

Dr. Schreiber! That quack wouldn't know what happened to me even if he was right there!

-x-

"So you really don't remember anything from two years ago do you?" Dr. Schreiber asked, taking some notes.

"No." I said, rolling my eyes. It was the same thing every time I came here. He'd tried to get me to tell him about two years ago and I'd lie one question after another. After two years the cycle has become very annoying. He was oblivious to how annoyed it was. Sometimes I think I'd like to yank that blonde ponytail right out of his head to see what was in his head because it certainly wasn't brain.

"Your mother said that you disappeared today." Dr. Schreiber said, looking up from his notes to me.

"Yeah." I simply said.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said. It's like a broken record.

"Come now Bella. That's not really true is it? Tell me where you went. I won't go against doctor patient privilege and tell your mother."

Might as well.

"I went to the old park. You know the one know body goes to anymore. I wanted to relax a little before going to school and I guess I fell asleep." I obviously left out the part about Felix, remembering Marcus's note.

"I see…" Dr. Schreiber said, scribbling down a few more notes before looking up to me. "Well that's it for today Bella."

"Well thank you Dr. Schreiber." I jumped off the couch, happy to be done.

"Now Bella. We've been seeing each other for the last two years. No need to address me so formally."

"Um…" I thought for a moment. "What should I call you now?"

"Call me James."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to Lucinda's." I said to Phil.

"When do you think you'll be back?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I said uneasily. I was glad I was telling Phil. If I said that to Renee she would have a field day.

"Hm… How about you stay the night? It is Saturday after all." Phil suggested. "Go get a bad ready and I'll take you there right now."

"No, no. I'll go away for the night. But I would prefer to walk." I said.

Phil gave me a weird look but he didn't argue. I felt bad lying to Phil but it quickly faded since I wasn't really lying.

I was going to go away for the night just not where he thought.

-x-

"What is the bag for?" Felix asked, pointing to the duffle bag under my arm.

"I told my step dad, Phil that I was going away for the night. He assumed that I was going to my friend, Lucinda's house. So I thought 'why not spend the night with Felix'? So here I am. Is that a problem?"

"No not at all! I am so happy that you wish to spend your weekend with me! But… I'm afraid that I don't have much of a place for you to stay the night." Felix replied, sheepishly.

"Well… Where are you staying?" I asked.

Felix reached down and took my bag in one had and scooped me up in the other. "I'll show you."

I suddenly recognized our surroundings. "The River View". This was the place that Marcus and I escaped to. It was also the place that Marcus turned me into a vampire. Felix jumped down from the cliff and to a small sandy area on the edge of the water. He walked only a few feet when we came up to a cave. It wasn't much.

"This is it." Felix said, putting me down.

"It's… charming." I said, sitting down on the sandy ground. I looked at Felix who was looking at me intensely. Did he take my comment as an insult? "Did I d something wrong?"

"No." Felix replied, sitting next to me. The look on his face didn't change.

"What is it then?"

Felix was silent for a moment before answering. "If you were around other vampires you would tell me… wouldn't you?" he asked.

"… Yes…" I didn't understand why he was asking me this. "Why do you ask?"

"Vampire. I could smell it on you. You were with one not to long ago. At least yesterday." Felix said giving glaring at me.

"I swear I wasn't with a vampire. If I was with a vampire yesterday it wasn't to my knowledge." I said. I knew what he and Marcus had to go through to get me to Aleera. I wouldn't put myself in danger with another vampire and have everything they did for me to go in vain.

"Alright. I'm sorry for glaring. It's just that if you were to be turned again everything would repeat it's self since you would still be considered an immortal child." Felix said.

"How old would I have to be to not be considered an immortal child?" I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

Felix chuckled. "At least ten. It is believed that once someone reaches that age they would be easier to control as an immortal child. But you are only eight so you would still be considered a threat/ that's why I'm worried because there would be no way to turn you back to human."

"Couldn't Aleera just turn me back again?" I asked.

Felix sighed, frowning. "Aleera was killed for trying to turn an immortal child back when she knew that the child could possibly get worse if not better."

"Killed?" First Katrina and now Aleera.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." Felix picked me up and sat me onto his lap. "Sleep now my Bella."

-x-

I jumped out of Felix's arms, with my bag, and landed on my feet in front of my house.

"So are you going to come see me later today?" Felix asked me.

"Yes. I'll meet you at the park like yesterday." I told him, stepping up onto my porch.

"Then I'll see you then." Felix said, taking off.

I opened the door, dropping my bag to the floor. "I'm home!" I called.

I walked into the kitchen to see Renee and Phil staring at me, with a hard look on their faces.

"Where were you?" Phil asked sharply.

"I was at Lucinda's." I said, shifting from one foot to the next.

"I called there last night! They told me you never came to the house! We went to the police Bella! The only reason they aren't looking for you is because they said we had to wait three days!" Renee cried. "Now where were you?!"

My mouth suddenly went dry. What could I say to them?

"What's that?" Phil asked, pointing to my pants. I looked down and saw I had sand all over me.

I kept my mouth shut. I couldn't say anything without saying anything about Felix.

"Aren't you going to answer us?" Renee asked.

I shook my head no.

Phil shook his head. "What is wrong with you? You never lied to us before. It's like you're not the same girl anymore. Not since you came back to us two years ago."

Renee just stared at me. "Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Felix POV**

"Where is she?" I muttered under my breath. Bella was suppose to meet me here two hours ago; so where was she? _Did she find something better she wanted to do instead of spending time with me?_ That thought made a knot form in my stomach. _Did the vampire that was around her hurt you?_ That thought made the knot in my stomach tighten.

Before I finished making my decision on wither or not to go to Bella's house I was already standing in front of the house. The tension coming from the house was intense. I could here Bella's mother and step father talking down stairs.

"What is wrong with her?" I heard her mother moan.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Renee." Her step father said, trying to comfort her.

"Phil, she never snuck off like that before. And now she is lying to us." Bella's mother said.

"I'm sure her therapist can figure out what is wrong." Her step father said, though he didn't sound like he believed it.

"I don't know what to do Phil. It's like she's not my little girl anymore. It's like she's someone else's." Bella's mother sobbed.

I stopped tuning into Bella's parents when something else caught my attention. It was the scent. The same scent that was on Bella. The vampire had been here. I circled the house but I didn't see the vampire anywhere. I tried focusing on the scent to find out where it was the strongest. It was mostly coming from one of the windows from the second floor. I climbed up and looked into the window to see what the vampire was looking at.

I saw Bella sitting on her bed, looking at her hands. I felt every fiber of my being screaming in rage. This vampire, whoever he is, had been looking in on _my Bella! My Bella! _How dare he?!

I was about to turn away to hunt down the vampire when I noticed something that made my unbeating heart ache. Bella's eyes were red and swollen; her face was pink and wet… She was crying. My mind wondered back to Bella's mother and step father's conversation. It was my fault. I made Bella cry. Maybe not directly but I did it.

I lightly tapped on the window. Bella's body jolted in surprise as she turned around towards the window. She quickly ran to her bed room door, locking it, and ran over to the window to let me in.

"Hey Felix." Bella said, stepping back so I could come in.

"I'm sorry Bella." I said, jumping into her room.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I made you cry. I'm sorry."

Bella shook her head. "It wasn't anything you did. It was something my mom said."

"What happened?" I asked. I picked her up and sat on her bed. She told me everything that happened between her, her mother, and her step father after I dropped her off. If I had a knot on my stomach before then it was on fire at this point. How could I let this happen to Bella?

"How can a mother say that to their nine year old daughter?" I asked when she finished talking.

"She has a point." Bella muttered.

"What?" I looked at her in shock.

"I changed completely from who I use to be after I met Marcus. I snuck around. I abandoned my friends. I lost all relationship with my mother. The problem is _I_ don't know who I am anymore." Bella's shoulders started to lightly shake. I wrapped my arms around Bella, hoping to comfort her.

"I know who you are." I said. "You are a kind and generous girl. You are the bravest girl in the world; I mean come on you spend your time with vampires!" I said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked because I was able to get a small giggle out of Bella.

"And you are the most precious person in my life. and I will never let anything bad happen to you." I said. i decided not to tell her about the vampire that was outside her room. Why upset her anymore?

I rubbed small circles on her back, trying to relax her so she could sleep. It seemed to be working because her eyes started to close, her head bobbing from side to side.

I lied down next to her, pulling the blanket over.

"I will watch over you my Bella."


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella. Bella." I could hear Renee calling me but I didn't want to wake up yet. But my eyes suddenly popped open and I shot up from my bed and looked around my room. Felix wasn't there. There wasn't any evidence that he was even in my room last night.

"Calm down Bella." Renee said, placing a hand on my shoulder so I didn't jump out of my skin. "Bella; I need to go out for a few hours with Phil." I knew what she was getting at.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to go anywhere." I don't know where Felix could be right now so where did I really have to go?

"Oh I know you won't. Dr. Schreiber is coming to stay with you." she said, placing her ands on her hips like she was very pleased with herself.

Dr. Schreiber! I'm not going anywhere so why do I need a moronic therapist baby-sitting me?!

"Why?! I said I wasn't going to go anywhere!"

"Bella; you've been sneaking around, lying to us for some strange reason and you won't tell us what's going on with you! You won't even tell us about what happened to you two years ago; when that mad man took you!"

"Marcus is not a mad man!" I wasn't going to let my mother sit there and talk that way about my dark, undead father!

"So you remember his name is Marcus now?" Renee shot back.

I realized my mistake to late. I might have just blown it. She now knows that I do remember what happened two years ago.

"What's all the commotion?" James said, stepping into the room.

"Dr. Schreiber! Bella remembered something!" Renee cried.

James simply nodded, ushering her to the door. "I'll talk to her about that right now. You should go. Your husband is waiting for you in the car.

Renee hesitated but walked out the room. James closed the door, locking it in what I guess he thought was stealthy, and walked to the window. I heard the sound of the engine starting and the car pulling out. The sound began to fade. When it was at the point that I couldn't hear it anymore James turned to me. His expression was different from how he usually looked. It was almost mocking. And dangerous.

"So you are Marcus's little Bella."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bella. For a girl who spends her time with vampires, who was a vampire herself, you would think they'd know a vampire when they see one." James almost sounded like he was laughing at me.

I'm stupid. I'm the stupidest person in the world. Now that he said this I began to notice everything about James that screamed 'Hey! I'm a vampire!' Not only that, I was alone with him as well.

"How do you know this?" I asked, hoping to buy myself sometime.

"It's the talk of the vampire world." James said casually. "About how one of the oh so famous Voultri members felt a kind of affection for a simple human child. How he turned her to save her life. How he ran away from his brother's in order to stay with you. It's priceless."

"How did you find me?" I was running out of ways to keep myself alive.

"I found out about you shortly after you were returned. We just simply followed your trail." He explained.

"We?"

"That's right little girl." I gasped as I turned around and saw a woman with firry red hair.

"I see you found the place okay Victoria." James said, smiling at the woman.

"Laurent got us lost on the way here." She said.

"It wasn't just my fault." The dark hair vampire said, appearing next to James.

"What do you want with me?" I spat, trying to glare at them.

"You are a big part of our game." Victoria said. "Aren't you excited?"

"How much more thrilling can you get? To kill the precious "daughter" of the famous Marcus. His rage will pour into the streets of Italy and then the whole world. Can you imagine the chaos?" James said, excitingly.

I clutched the gift from Marcus closely to my chest. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going to happen.

"And would your vampire friend be Felix?" James went on.

I felt my heart stop for a moment. Marcus was one thing but how did Felix get figured out?

"The poor child is confused." Laurent said, tauntingly.

"Ah, well Felix wasn't mentioned in the story of "Marcus and His Dirty Little Secret." Victoria said.

"You see there were originally four of us." James explained. "Felix broke off from us to join the Voultri. His scent is unmistakable."

"Liar." I muttered. Felix wouldn't join up with someone as crazy, sick, and twisted as these guys.

"I'm sorry little girl but its true." Victoria said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Liar."

"Poor child." Laurent said, with false sympathy. "Let's put her out her misery James."

"Let's." James said, gripping my shoulders. I knew there was no pint in it, but I tried to pull out of his grasp.

"I cold feel his harsh breath on my neck as he brought his lips to my neck.

"STOP!"

James turned to the window. Felix was glareing at him, his eyes black with fury.

"Felix! It's been awhile!" James said, not letting go of me.

"How've you been?" Victoria asked.

"What do you think you're doing James?" Felix groweled, ignoring their questions.

"Playing a game. Want to join the four of us?" James asked.

"Bella is not a part of any game!" Felix let out a low hiss.

"Of course she is. All the humans are." James said, motioning towards me as if to say, 'for example'.

"Don't you remember Felix?" Victoria asked.

Felix just stared at her, his face blank with confusion.

"Remember? You use to love these games. To watch the humans' fear filled faces as we slowly tormented them. To watch as all hope of survival begins to fade. You can do it again. Come back with us Felix." James said, gripping my arms tighter.

Felix looked at each of the three vampires and then at me. He looked thoughtful, as if thinking hard on something. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Well?" Victoria asked eagerly.

Felix held his arms out to James. "May I do the honors?"

"I was hoping to do it but think of it as a welcome back gift." James said, holding his me out towards Felix.

Victoria smiled slightly. "Welcome back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Felix POV**

I wrapped my arms around Bella's fragile little body. I could feel her shaking, hear her heart beating like mad, smell the cold sweat come over her, see her face go pale, taste her fear. I could sense every fiber of Bella. Of **my Bella**. "Hang on!"

I threw us back out the window. We didn't even reach the ground yet when the explosives I placed around the house went off, setting fire to it. It was what James deserved for sneaking around Bella. At first I couldn't place what whose scent it was around her house last night, but I knew that I knew it from somewhere. After Bella told me about the problems with her mother and her "psychologist" I knew who it was. And I knew that James was involving her in one of his sick little games.

I looked down at Bella who just stared at the fire in awe. I knew soon she'd ask me about James, but here wasn't the place. I picked her up, though she didn't seem to notice, and took us back to the cave I was living in. it was when I put her down on the sand that she looked around, processing were she was. I sat on the opposite wall from her and just watched her, waiting for the question I didn't want to answer.

**Bella's POV**

I looked over at Felix as a hundred things ran through my head. Memories of when I was a vampire and lived with him and Marcus in the Volturi, everything that James said about Felix, the look in Felix's eyes when he saw me with James. Everything I thought I knew about Felix suddenly didn't seem real anymore.

It scared me. The thought of losing the Felix I knew after losing Marcus already scared me. It made my heart ache for the old times. I don't care that the others wanted to use me as a weapon; I just want Marcus and Felix back. I don't even care if what James said was true. I want it back.

I walked over to Felix and asked him the only thing I could ask him to feel right.

"Yes Bella?" Felix asked, looking into my eyes, worry flashing in his own.

"Can you turn me into a vampire?"

**Marcus POV**

My head snapped up as a sharp pain rose in my head. The feeling was almost unbearable. Not like that time I was almost burned alive; trying to get Bella out of the palace after taking Bella to Aleera but it seemed worse.

"Marcus is something wrong?" Aro asked me.

I ignored him. After what happened with Bella, since I returned I never spoke to either one of my brothers unless it was Volturi business. How I was feeling was not Volturi business. Instead of answering him I stood from my chair and walked out of the palace. The sky had an almost orange tint to it. The sun was not yellow like it normally is at this time but red, blood red. I never really paid attention to omens or anything but the sun seemed threatening to me. It stirred a certain kind of feeling inside of me. It felt like something was just put into motion. Actually I knew something was and whatever it was it had something to do with _her_.

"What has changed Bella?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Felix POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. The words that came out of my Bella's mouth. They were like a curse that ripped through my whole being. How could she possibly have asked for that life back? Did she not remember what it was like?

"Don't you remember what being a vampire means?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice leveled.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, her face reveling her innocents; the innocents that she wished to be taken away once again.

"What do you mean what do I mean? I'm talking about the most basic instinct for survival Bella." I couldn't understand why she would want that after being given a second chance at life. I knew her feelings towards Marcus were strong but giving up her life, even for him, wasn't something she should do. It was something that I wasn't going to allow.

"I don't care Felix. I know that I can't live the same way as I do now if I become a vampire again but I'm okay with that. I want it. I _need_ it." Bella said, looking me right in the eyes. Desperation was all I could read in hers.

I reached over to her, holding my hand out for her to take it. Her small warm hand fit so well in my large cold one, it was almost like it was suppose to fit there, so perfectly. I pulled her towards me and sat her onto my lap. One of her hands lightly twirled the ends of my hair between her fingers, while the other stayed in my hand. I don't know why I suddenly felt that I wanted so desperately to touch her. That desperate look was just so agonizing. I want to make her happy, but not at the cost of her life. _I will ask her to reconsider it. And if she doesn't then I will do what is necessary_; I told myself, running my fingers through her soft hair. _And then I will lose her. Forever._

"Bella. Please don't ask me for this." I pleaded to her, holding her closer to me. I watched her as she shook her head.

"I know what I want Felix." She said, determination mixed with that same desperation poured out with each one of her words.

"Oh do you?" I tossed her from my lap. She looked up at me confused and hurt. It made me want to reach out to her again and apologize but I restrained myself.

"Wait here." I said, before taking off.

**Bella POV**

I sat in the sand, wondering what Felix was doing. He never treated me so roughly before but the throbbing in my leg from after he threw me said other wise. But then why not? What if what James said and that woman Victoria said about Felix was true? Could Felix really ever be so cruel? So cruel as to enjoy the pain and suffering of others? I didn't want to believe that Felix would be like that. I mean he didn't say that he was part of them. But he didn't deny it either. What should I believe?

"Bella."

I jumped when I heard Felix say my name. I was caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice him when he came back. I turned to him, wanting to ask if he felt like the vampire named Victoria said he did, but was stopped by a sight that confused me.

It wasn't just Felix in the cave. There was a man, woman, and a boy maybe a little younger then I was. What were they doing here?

"Felix? What's going on?" Felix said nothing. He just stared at me for a moment and then turned to, what I assume was, the family. Next thing I knew I heard screaming. It took me a minute to realize that it was the man the Felix brought into the cave, as I watched him rip his throat out. The woman picked up the boy and turned to run, only to run smack into Felix. He tore the boy from the woman's arms and tossed him at my feet. I looked down at him, watching him shake and cry.

"Help him! Don't let him get killed!" the woman screamed to me, as Felix sunk his teeth into her neck. As soon as he was done he turned to the boy and picked him by his hair. The boy kicked and screamed but Felix didn't let go. Felix gave the boy a hard look and sunk into his neck. Then the boy went still.

I couldn't move. I couldn't look away even though I wanted to. My Felix did this. No. This wasn't my Felix. My Felix wouldn't do this. Wouldn't do this in front of me. But then what?

"Well Bella?" Felix asked, picking my up by my sides and lifting me off the ground. I could feel his hands tighten on me. I started to feel sick, not just by the smell of the blood, but also by the sight of it dripping off of Felix's chin. "Well?! Do you still want it back?! Do you still want this life back?!" he roughly shook me. not hard enough that she could kill me if he wanted to, but enough to make my head snap from front to back. My vision started to become blurred. Everything looked red. Then blindingly white.

"Well?! Do you want to be like this again?! Do you want to be like me again?!" Felix shouting that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**Felix POV**

I hid in the tree outside, of the now burned down remains, of Bella's home. Bella's mother and stepfather were outside, yelling at a police officer about Bella and her therapist James. The officer told them that they had called James's office and they said that they never heard of him, go figure. Apparently all of the appointments were made by a red hair woman, who the office never heard of.

I looked over at the burned remains. _There is no way any of them could have gotten out of there; _I said to myself. _Even with as fast as vampires are there was no way they could have gotten out. _I repeated those words in my head, as if they were the only thing keeping me alive. But that wasn't the case. In the back mf my mind I knew that I was only using that to keep myself from thinking about what I did to Bella.

_It was for the best; _I told myself, slipping a note in Bella's mother's car, telling her where I left Bella. She could take her. I could not.

I am expelled from Bella's life, and shall not ever come into it again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight**

**Bella POV**

_I've seen a lot of things in my seventeen years of life but this has to be the strangest_; I thought to myself as I watched Alice pitched to Carlisle. Carlisle hit the ball with a thundering sound and ran down the plates. Edward and Emmet went for the ball at the same time. They collided with each other and I didn't know if it was the thunder or them that made the sound. I was worried at first that they, mostly Edward, would be hurt but they both sat up laughing like it was one big joke. Then again what may be worrisome to a human may not be that much of a problem for a vampire.

"Safe." I said, as soon as I saw Carlisle standing next to me, with a friendly smile on his face. The Cullens seemed happy that Edward was able to find someone he loved, even if she was human and her blood smelled like nothing they ever smelled before. All of the Cullens welcomed me with open arms. _Well almost all of them_, I thought as Rosalie stepped up to the plate, giving a hard look as she lifted the bat up. Rosalie was the only one that didn't want me in their lives. The rest of the Cullens thought she was just trying to be rude to me but I didn't hold anything against her. I understood why. She may seem cold but I knew she wanted to protect her family. If something were to happen to me when I was with them it could cause a lot of problems for all of the Cullens. There wasn't anything wrong with wanting to take keep them safe.

Rosalie hit the ball way out into the woods and started down the plates. From how it looked she might get a homerun out of this one. Edward started after the ball. Maybe not.

"Stop!" Alice yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at her expectantly. Edward's face became panicked as he ran back over to me. He must have read something in Alice's mind and whatever it was it wasn't anything good. Everyone joined Edward.

"They were leaving but then they heard us." Alice said, looking towards the direction of where Rosalie hit the ball.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm going to take Bella back." Edward said, grabbing my arm.

"It's too late." Carlisle said, not taking his eyes off the woods.

"Put your hair down." Edward told me, standing in front of me, looking in the direction the rest of his family was.

"Like that will help. I could smell her all the way down the field." Rosalie muttered as I pulled my hair down.

At first I couldn't see what it was that got the Cullens upset but then I saw. There were three of them. The one on my right was female with firry red hair. The center one was a dark male, his hair hung down his head, it looked almost spider like. The last one on my left was also male with dirty blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. He seemed familiar. They all did actually; I just couldn't place from where.

"I believe this belongs to you." the dark one said, tossing the ball to Carlisle.

"Thank you." Carlisle said, trying to keep things friendly.

The dark one motioned to the two beside him. "I am Laurent and this is James and Victoria."

_Holy crow!_

**Edward POV**

Carlisle introduced us but I wasn't paying attention to him. I could feel Bella stiffen next to me as Laurent introduced himself and his company. I wanted to turn to her and ask what was wrong but I was too focused on James's thoughts to turn away from him.

_That scent. It's unmistakable. It's that little Swan brat's. That damn girl ruined everything. Getting Felix back. The game. She ruined it all. But this time Felix isn't here to protect her. I can still finish this game. But what is with this boy? _James's thoughts played in my head. I wanted to turn around to Bella and ask her what he was "talking" about. How did she know him? What game was he talking about? Who was Felix? That last one made me think of Felix from the Volturi but I knew that was impossible. I would ask her later but right now I had to worry about James. "_Felix isn't around to protect her._" That sentence made every one of my defenses go up. What exactly was he thinking was going to happen to Bella?

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." The one name Victoria's voice suddenly broke into my thoughts. I had no idea what was going on, I was so focused on James; I quickly tuned into Carlisle's thoughts and saw he was giving me a chance to get Bella out of here.

"I think we can handle that." Jasper said, playing along.

"We shall see." Victoria said, turning towards the field with Laurent. James started to join them when the wind picked up and made him stop.

"You brought a snack." He turned back and started walking towards Bella. I felt a growl rush up my throat as he made his way towards Bella. My whole family ran over and surrounded Bella. Victoria and Laurent came to James's side eyeing Bella.

"A human?" Laurent's thoughts started to buzz in my head. _It is that Swan girl. There is no way I can forget something that delicious smelling. Dammit. Knowing James he's going to bring her back into his little games. Before it was different. Felix was only one vampire and there were three of us, and even then we almost didn't make it out alive. How does he expect us to survive against seven of them?_ This Felix is a vampire? My thoughts again went back to the Volturi but I shook it away. Bella would tell me if she got involved with the Volturi. But she didn't even tell me she knew another vampire. What else hasn't she told me?

"The girl is with us." Carlisle told them, putting himself in front me and Bella. Nobody moved. Nobody dared look away from the nomads. "I think you should leave."

"I guess the game is over." Laurent said, turning back to the woods with James and Victoria.

Victoria's thoughts came into focus. _That little bitch. After all the trouble she caused us she thinks she could hide behind other vampires? Ever since that day in Phoenix she got away from us, James always mentioned it in some way. Ten years and he hasn't gotten over it, over how Felix tricked us to save her. Well this is going to show her and that Felix. As soon as I get a chance I'm going to rip that damn girl's heart out._ I didn't know anything about what was going on and it frustrated me. It frustrated me that they knew something about Bella that I didn't. All I did know was if that red head tried to hurt one hair on Bella's head I was going to kill her. Judging by what James was thinking next, I think Victoria was the least of my problems.

_The game is just beginning._

**Felix POV**

Marcus suddenly stood up from his chair and walked briskly out into the hall. Before Aro could say anything to object I followed behind Marcus.

"It was one of those feelings wasn't it?" I asked Marcus. Marcus simply nodded which caused a twist in the pit of my stomach. I remember when I was finally accepted back I told Marcus, and only Marcus, about seeing Bella again and what I did that caused me to leave her. Marcus said he somehow knew about it because of a feeling he had. Marcus hasn't fully forgiven me for taking such a drastic measure, but if he ever felt anything that had to do with Bella he was sure to tell me. The only other time it happened was a few days ago. According to Marcus it was a good feeling, meaning something good was in motion.

"What kind is it?" I asked, worrying that whatever good that came to her was being taken away. Marcus's face became grim.

"Awful."

**-X-**

**Bella's POV**

_This is my fault,_ I thought as I stared at the old ballet studio. I got the Cullens involved and now my mom was mixed up in all this. I should have never gone to old mansion when I was a child. I should have never gone back a second time to satisfy my curiosity. And I sure as hell should have never gone back a third time to see Marcus again.

I mentally slapped myself for that one. No. I will never regret the time I spent with Marcus. Just like I will never regret what brought me to the Cullens. To Edward. To Felix. Felix. I felt a pain in my chest as I recalled my last memory of him. He was angry and disgusted with me. He killed a family to show me how he didn't want to be stuck with me forever. In the back of my mind I even wondered if Edward felt the same.

_Either way it didn't matter now._ I thought to myself as I threw open the doors to the ballet studio.

"Bella?! Bella?! Where are you?!" I could here my mother's voice coming thought the opposite side of the doors in front of me. I ran through them and saw mirrors everywhere and knew this was the room from Alice's vision. On the opposite side of the room was a cabinet. I could hear my mother's voice coming from it. _He stuffed her in a cabinet? How weird can you get?_ I ran over to the cabinet and gripped the handles tightly.

"What are you doing in here?" What? I threw open the doors and saw a small TV sitting inside it. I felt my blood run cold when I saw a younger version of me and mom. _He tricked me._

"Everyone keeps making fun of me." the younger me said.

"Oh, you're a wonderful dancer." My mom said, draping an arm over younger me.

"Mom. I suck." Younger me declared. I felt the side of my face twitch upward slightly but then stopped when I hear him laughing at me.

I turned around to face him. He walked towards me still laughing at me. "You were a very stubborn child weren't you? But then again we both already knew that." James said, giving me a menacing look.

"She's not here." I stated dumbly.

"No. She's not because I didn't want her. I wanted you to finish our game." James said, holding up a video camera. "And I'm going to record every moment of this. I'll make two copies. One for me to relive the moment again and again and one for little Edward."

"Edward has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, but he does. The feeble attempt to protect you failing and the evidence captured on tape. It makes this whole game so much more interesting then before." James said; bring the camera closer to my face.

"You won't win." I heard myself saying. I didn't even know it was saying it until it was all out of my mouth.

"You don't think so?" James's mouth twisted in a mocking smile.

I could feel the other words rising from my throat. I knew I was dead if I said them but I couldn't keep them down.

"Yes. Just like you couldn't win back Felix."

James's face suddenly fell. I felt a sharp pain in my head and then everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Felix POV**

I stood in Marcus's study, looking at the powerful vampire with some dread. It wasn't long ago that he said that he felt something awful happening to Bella, and now that I look at him, it was safe to say things have gotten worse for our sweet girl.

"Has something happen to Bella?" I never been much for any kind of religious beliefs, but right now I was praying to every god I've ever heard of that Bella was perfectly okay.

"You know that when something extreme happens to Bella I can feel it; whether it be good or bad. You also know if I focus hard enough on her I sometimes can feel her when things are, for lack of a better word, normal." Marcus said. I just dumbly nodded. I couldn't think of what Marcus was getting at right now.

"Well I've been focusing on her for awhile now and can't seem to feel her so well. She is wavering in and out. If it is like that do you know what that could possibly be?" Marcus asked, his expression becoming grim.

Horror ran through my dry veins as I realized what Marcus was finally trying to say to me.

"Bella might be dieing."

**Bella POV**

"Bella? Bella?" I could hear someone calling me from inside the darkness, but I didn't know who. I couldn't see.

"Who's there?" I tried to call out but no sound would come out. I could only hear the voice. I couldn't see, speak, or feel. I was completely numb.

"Bella, you have to wake up." The voice started to become louder. A light form started to walk towards me, but it was only a blur. I couldn't make out what or who it was.

"Bella, wake up. Now." The voice sounded almost menacing. Just like… James.

The blur started to take shape as it grew closer. It was obviously a person now but I still couldn't make out who it was, but I already knew it was James. I shut my eyes as hard as I could. I didn't want to see him again.

I tried to focus only on the memory of the base ball game with the Cullens, the time before James and the rest of them showed up but it wouldn't come. Instead my mind started to play back all the happy times with Marcus and Felix. Marcus running around with me in the French Quarter. Felix helping me explore the many rooms at the Volturi. It wasn't Edward, but dieing with these memories would be a good way to die.

I could feel James's presence right next to me. I tried to shut my eyes tighter, determined not to open my eyes. I tried to just stay with my memories.

I could feel James's cold fingers on my face. I braced myself for whatever pain was to come with it but it never came. Nothing about how he touched my face seemed menacing. It actually felt like he was caressing my face, as if trying to comfort me.

"Don't leave me Bella." the voice pleaded.

I felt my breath catch in my throat at the sound of the voice. This wasn't James. It most defiantly not James. I opened my eyes and smiled up at the person looking down at me.

Felix.

"Please try and wake up." he whispered to me before disappearing. Suddenly the darkness turned light and my eyes opened up.

**-X-**

**Felix POV**

I sat on the roof of where Forks High School's junior prom was taken place. People in bad tuxes, over-board looking dresses, and horrible music. I couldn't understand why these children are always so excited when prom comes and it turns out a total bust. But that wasn't why I was here. I was here to look for Bella or at least find out what happened to her.

After I figured out that Bella may have been possibly dieing, I begged Marcus to let me go and look for myself. Well I didn't really have to beg. The reason Marcus made me come to his office was to tell me what he wanted in secret. He wanted me to travel to the states and see about Bella. He was able to get me out by telling Aro that he was interested in trying to bring Alice Cullen to the Voultri. Aro was thrilled that Marcus was coming around to his side, but it was obvious that he thought something was up. Safe to say Caius wasn't told about my being able to leave until after I was already gone.

I looked in through the windows of the building but none of them looked anything close to my Bella. _My Bella._ I left her years ago yet I still hold some kind of claim over her.

"See Bella? You're dancing." I heard someone say from behind me.

_Bella._

I jumped into the tree over looking a fountain. On the other side of the fountain was a gazebo, covered in lights and inside the gazebo was the vampire I remember as Edward Cullen… With Bella. She was obviously not the cute little girl I once knew. She was a woman. An extraordinarily beautiful, woman. I felt my jaw drop open as I took her all in. the blue dress she was wearing showed off all of her perfectly shaped curves, even under the sweater she wore. My attention was drawn to the cast on her leg?

_What? How the hell did that happen?_ My minor shock was turned to absolute fury, directed to the damn Cullen boy. _If he was going to put his arms around MY Bella and dance with MY Bella, he should at least make sure she stayed in one piece!_

I was tempted to jump down there and snatch her away from that careless boy when something different caught my attention. A presence behind me.

I turned towards the direction of the building the idiotic, most likely now wasted from the punch being spiked, prom goers were. My eyes drifted a little bit upwards when I saw her. I was a vampire, female, with fiery hair. She was looking towards the gazebo, glare heatedly at Bella. _What the hell?_

The woman turned away so I looked back at the gazebo. Edward and Bella were walking back inside of the building. The whole outside was completely empty.

I was alone to think about My Bella being happy… with another man.

**Marcus POV**

I could feel the sides of my mouth curving up a bit. Bella was okay now. The happiness that Bella had before was back. Better even. But I can't help think that my child still has more to come. More pain. More hurt. More attempts on her life.

If that were to happen, what can I do?

How could I protect my daughter?


	11. Chapter 11

**New Moon**

**Felix POV**

I couldn't believe it. It had been barely half an hour since the Cullen boy came here, while I stood at Marcus's side, and told the three powerful vampires about Bella's death, but it still seemed like it was only yesterday that I saw my precious Bella at her junior prom.

The Cullen boy came forward and told everyone about he fell in love with Bella, how she was attacked and saved by a nomadic vampire, how he left her broken; not even realizing the effects it would have on her fragile heart. Marcus said months ago that Bella was even more greater pain ever before, but enough to taker own life. I couldn't believe that that stupid boy drove her to this! I didn't even care to try and hide my thoughts from that retched child. I gladly let him hear everything I had to say.

_Stupid boy! Do you have any idea of what you have done?! She was a beautiful angel, glowing with the kindness and loving gentleness that no human could possibly hold in their souls and you extinguished her! You took a very precious thing and shattered it without even thinking about how it would affect her and everyone else who loved her!_

The Cullen boy's head turned toward my direction. It took me a minute to realize he wasn't looking at me, but at Marcus. It seemed the old vampire wasn't holding back his thoughts on the matter as well.

I could only imagine what Marcus was saying to the boy.

**Marcus POV**

I didn't hear anything else Edward Cullen said. One sentence kept repeating in my head. _And now Bella is dead._ It was like my mind couldn't comprehend this. I tried to tell myself that Isabella was a common name, like Swan; but after the conformation from Felix of what he saw when he traveled to the states I knew that is was my Bella. My precious daughter.

I found myself thinking back to the days when Bella would come to visit me when I was captured. Knowing what I was, knowing the danger she put herself in by coming there. At first I thought that I would just use the silly little girl who kept feeding me rabbits and then later after I made an escape I'd kill her. My plans defiantly took a completely different turn. I found myself coming to care for that small, reckless child.

Then, came the day when she awoken as newly born vampire. She was so confused at first; not knowing why she saw and heard things so much more clearly then she did before. I was so sure that Bella would hate me or turn into an uncontrollable thing like all the new borns before her. Nether happened. She was surprisingly in complete control of herself and even more surprisingly she came to care for me more then before. She gave me the greatest honor of being her father.

Then, Katrina joined us; becoming the mother that Bella needed. The time in Paris came, though I wish it didn't, when flames practically consumed her little body. I could see myself moving Katrina's burnt body and finding Bella's small, shaking form curled under. These memories swam through my head.

The memory of bring her to Italy started form but stopped when I felt Edward's eyes on me. I had forgotten for a moment that the boy was there. I hope he didn't see anything revealing what Bella had once been. That thought disappeared as quickly as it came.

Does it even matter now that my little Bella is gone?

**Felix POV**

_Damn you Aro!_ After the Cullen boy finished telling everyone about how he destroyed Bella; he begged, actually begged, for us to kill him.

I would have been happy to oblige him. I wanted nothing better then to rip every extendable part of his anatomy from him and slowly burn him for everything he did to my Bella. But that damn Aro! He told that boy that he wouldn't allow it! That killing the Cullen boy would be a waste! A waste! Of all the stupid things to fall from Aro's mouth this was by far the most idiotic thing that I had ever heard! And now both Aro and Caius wanted us to go out into Italy and make sure the boy didn't do anything stupid!

Marcus didn't say anything to protest Aro's and Caius's orders. He looked like he was far away inside his head, like his mind completely turned off after finding out about Bella's death. And why not? He was Bella's father at some level and he loved her just as much as I did.

That realization hit me like a bolt of lightning. I always just thought that I only cared for Bella as an older brother would care for his little sister but that wasn't it. I loved her. I loved her when she was that little girl so full of life and promise that I did whatever I could to make her laugh and smile. Then I went to the states and saw that she wasn't little girl anymore but a beautiful angelic creature that I wanted to sweep away. Then I saw her in the arms of that Cullen boy and my unbeateing heart began to break. Oh sweet love; now she's gone from this world and is now with the other angels, most likely out shining all of them.

I loved her. I still love her. And now she's gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Felix POV**

I couldn't believe it. If it was possible for me, I'd be crying right now out of relief, joy, and sorrow.

I came here with Demetri to stop that stupid child for exposing the Volturi, and possibly ripping him limb from limb. I didn't expect to find what I did.

It was Bella. My Bella. Alive, breathing… And in the Cullen boy's arms. After all the crap that he put her through; after causing her so much pain; after making her so miserable that she almost killed herself; she was back in his arms.

The Cullen boy, joined with Alice, and my Bella spun around to face us. I was speechless; to hell with the Cullen boy, she was here. My Bella was here. She was standing a few feet of me, not just an illusion made by my mind to torture me, but here in sold, warm flesh. Look at her now I started remembering her when she was a child. I could remember her warmth when I held her. How her hand fit so well into mine. How her long hair felt soft and silky. Before those things were only the beautiful things that made up that little girl. Now knowing what I do, everything about how she use to be and how she must be now seemed completely alluring.

I knew that years ago I told myself that I was going to walk out of Bella's life and never go back but I suddenly saw that I didn't want that anymore. I wanted her. Would it be so bad to bring Bella back to the Voultri and turn her and keep her there? I mean, Aro said he was interested in Bella's ability, and she should still have. Marcus wouldn't object to it, if anything he'd be the most in favor for it. Caius maybe a problem but that won't be such a big deal if the other two agreed to it. It would be a problem if Bella was still a child, but she isn't. She's a woman. A strikingly beautiful woman.

Demetri, seeing that I wasn't going to speak started to speak instead. He was trying to persuade the Cullen boy to bring Bella to the Voultri, but I wasn't really paying attention to what was being said because Bella was looking pass Edward and directly at me. She looked into my eyes. _Did she recognize me? Did she remember me? Does she remember Marcus? Does she remember what Marcus and I did to save her? Worse off, does she remember what I did to leave her?_

"I'll go with you." The Cullen boy said before turning to my Bella. "Bella how about you go and enjoy the festival."

"No, she comes too." I finally have a chance spend time with Bella after all of these years and I'm not letting that Cullen boy get in the way of that.

"I don't think so." The boy said, glaring at me, with my best gust wasn't for insisting she come. Demetri argued with the boy for a moment longer but he wasn't budging.

"Enough." Everyone turned at the sound of Jane's voice. Dammit. I forgot about her. I remember when Marcus and I were getting Bella out of the Voultri Bella took Jane down hard. Jane and her sore ego didn't really get over it.

"Follow me." Jane said, throwing Bella a quick glare that nobody else may didn't seem to catch. The Cullen boy followed with Alice and Bella. One good thing about Jane was that she could intimidate almost anyone.

As we walked on to the Voultri I couldn't help but think how things would have been if I did things differently. If I didn't act like a psycho the way I did and just argued with Bella until she changed her mind. I could have stayed hidden in Phoenix and spent every free moment with Bella. I could have been dancing with Bella at her junior prom instead of that damn Cullen boy. Neither one of us would have to return to the Voultri. She would have never have had to meet the Cullens. We'd be happy together.

I low growl from Edward broke me from my thoughts. _Heard anything you didn't like?_ I hissed at him in my mind as we walked into the main hall. The rest of the Cullens were there waiting for us. Jasper ran over to Alice and just stared into her eyes. Normally something like that would call for me to make some kind of comment about it but now that I thought about what it would be like to look into Bella's eyes like that I couldn't think of anything negative to say.

Esme ran over throwing her arms around Edward. "Don't you ever do something like this ever again!" The Cullen boy muttered "sorry" before she threw her arms around Bella.

Aro stood up from his chair waving to Edward. "They all showed up as soon as you left. And look; it's Bella." Aro said, grinning at Bella. "Welcome back to the Voultri Bella."

All of the Cullens turned and looked at Bella in confusion. Bella didn't say anything. She just slowly scanned the three elders until her eyes landed on the one she was looking for.

**Bella POV**

"Father!" I pushed my way pass Esme and Edward, taking full speed towards Marcus. Marcus jumped up from his chair and met me half way pulling me to him, spinning me around in his arms. I looked up at him, memorizing his whole face, that never changed except now there was a big smile on it.

"My precious, sweet little daughter… You're not so little anymore. You've grown up into the beautiful woman that I knew that were always meant to be." Marcus said, giving me warm smile.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, we turned to see Aro's "intrigued" look, Caius's scowl, a room of confused Cullens, and Felix… Felix…

"It's wonderful to see you again Bella." Aro said, smiling at me.

"Again?" Emmet and Rosalie said in union.

"You mean she has been here before?" Carlisle asked.

"When did she come here?" Esme joined in.

"And why did you run into Marcus's arms?" Edward asked me, looking, if I wasn't mistaken, hurt.

"You never told them?" Aro asked me, clearly shocked.

"Father asked me not to." I said, tightening me grip on Marcus.

"Father?" Jasper said, his eyes wider then the first time I met him.

"That would be me." Marcus said, putting a protective arm aver my shoulder. I almost miss his constant worrying about me.

"I don't think we understand." Alice said, her voice coming out sounding very small.

"Well of course Marcus will explain it all." Aro said, clasping his hands together. I almost forgot how frightening he was under his kind face. Almost.

"She but I think it's best for Bella to be somewhere else during this story in order to avoid any kind of criticism." Marcus said, turning towards the door. "Felix, will you take her? We know you can be trusted with her."

"Yes of course." Felix said, approaching us. Marcus pried my arms from around him, ignoring Edward's protest, and lightly pushed me towards Felix. Felix took my arm and lead me toward, what I think I remember as, one of the hall ways.

Last thing I heard before the doors closed was Marcus. "It all started in an old house in Phoenix…"

**Felix POV**

I had to thank Marcus later for giving me a chance to spend time with Bella. He most likely, along with Jasper and the boy, knew how I felt about Bella. Of course I made it a point to make sure the boy knew that I cared deeply for Bella and that I was going to fight for her.

I lead Bella to my room. She was silent the whole way there and I started to fear that maybe she really did forget all about me.

"Bella?" I called out to her, since she wasn't even facing me.

She turned around and looked up at me with those big beautiful eyes of hers. "It's been a long time Felix." That did it. Just that simple sentence set me off. I threw my arms around Bella, hugging her close to me. She was warmer then I remembered. Her body felt soft against mine, her wonderful scent radiated off of her. _How the bloody hell was I able to leave this girl?!_ I couldn't help it. I knew that soon she'd be gone again and god only knew when I'd see her again so I started pouring my whole sole out to her.

"Bella; I want you to know that there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I did things diffenrtly! How I wished that I stayed with you! I loved you so much when you were younger and how you would run to me whenever you saw me! You were the most important person in my life! You gave me purpose! You made me like I was alive again! You made me wish I was alive again! And now you are here and I can't tell you how much you mean to me!"

Bella squeezed me tightly and pulled away. She had a big smile on her face that I could possibly fall in love with it all over again.

"I know what you mean." Bella said sweetly. "I love you like the brother I never had."

Brother. All she sees me as is a brother. Why? Why not more? Couldn't she see me as more then that? Maybe given time. Yes; that what I need to do. I need to give her more time. A little more time and she will be mine. Till then, I'll keep the true nature of my love for her a secret from her.

"And I will always love you my sweet little Bella."


	13. Chapter 13

**Marcus POV**

"Before I tell you this… interesting story, I want to make it clear that the only reason that Bella never told you about any of this is because I made her promise me that she would never tell anyone about it, strictly for her safety. She wouldn't break a promise, she's just that good on the inside, and Bella would never break a promise she made to either me or Felix, for anything or _anyone_." I said, turning my gaze on Edward Cullen. Charlisle and Esme seemed to register this well. Rosalie seemed to be at a cross roads on wither to think of Bella as loyal or a dirty trickster. Alice seemed to register it with some difficulty. I couldn't read Emmet or Jasper. The Edward just seemed completely brain dead by everything I just told him.

"I believe I should start this story from the beginning." And I have a few choice words for you Edward Cullen.

"It all started in an old house in Phoenix…"

**Edward POV**

"It all started in an old house in Phoenix. I was captured by very skilled vampire hunters. They brought me to an old abandon house where they were going to starve me in order for me to give the information on 'How To Live Forever.' When they left me there over night the first night I noticed a delicious smell in the room. It turned out that a little eight-year-old Bella had snuck into the house because the hunters who brought me there caught her interest." Marcus gave a small chuckle. "Bella was a very mischievous child then."

_I'm warning you right now boy if you bring your teeth anywhere near her skin again I will rip each an every single one of them out of your mouth!_

I could feel my mouth drop open, though none of my other family members seemed to notice. I knew that Aro and Caius were despicable violent but Marcus never seemed to fall with them. Especially after I saw the way he was looking at Bella with such love and gentleness.

"I seemed to have scared her off when she first saw me, which didn't surprise me. What did surprise me though was that she came back the next day. Even more surprising was she brought a rabbit with her and feed it to me. If that wasn't surprising enough she came back everyday after to feed me. during that time I learned much about her and grew to care for the small little angel."

_She's still an angel and you better treat her as such if you want to ever speak to her again!_

"Unfortunately it didn't take long for them to discover her." Marcus's expression turned dark. "They even tried to use her to make me talk." His expression brightened back up again. "But my little Bella was able to get away from them and set me free. She was such a strong girl."

_She has to be strong to be able to put up with everything you've put her through you careless child!_

"I took her away to a close by river to hide out at for a few hours. Everything seemed to be fine until one of the hunters turned out to be a rebellious vampire who had something against the Voultri attacked us and ended up throwing Bella into the river." Marcus's face fell a bit. "After I killed him I went to retrieve Bella. When I found her she was… horrible. Dieing of hyperthermia."

"What?" The word escaped my lips before I could stop them. I know it wasn't something I could have stopped since I didn't even know of Bella's existence yet, but the thought of her dieing at all was something that made me want to go run down the hall and rip Bella from Felix's arms. Actually the thought was very tempting.

_Yes, she was close to dieing. It came to my knowledge that you were a cause of few near deaths for my daughter you little moron!_

"I made a hard decision then. I turned her into a vampire to in order to save her life. Not just a vampire, but an Immortal Child."

Rosalie seemed to stiffen at this. It wasn't a surprise that she would react to this, with how she had always wanted a child.

"I believe that you know the rest since the rest of the vampire world spread it around like wild fire." Marcus said, turning his gaze back to me.

_Now you listen to me boy. If I was able to have things my way you would be dead by now and wouldn't even be allowed to even look at Bella. The only reason that you are even able to have any kind of contact with her is because Bella wishes for it, god only knows why. If you ever do anything that causes my daughter any kind of pain ever again I will personally extract you from her life for good. And trust me boy, I will know if you do._

"Ahh. Felix and Bella are back." Aro said, rising from his chair. Felix and Bella walked through the door cheerfully. Felix had his arm draped over Bella's shoulder laughing and carrying on with her. I felt like ripping her from his arms and carrying her out of this god forsaken place. But she was smiling and having fun, I didn't want to ruin it after everything I just heard.

As soon as they crossed the length of the room they stopped carrying on and became completely stiff. Felix's thoughts came tumbling at me.

_You better watch what you do next boy._

**Bella POV**

I just stood there under the protective care; at least it felt that way, of Felix. None of the Cullens did anything for what felt like hours. I was half tempted to turn around and run back down the hall when Charlisle suddenly stepped over towards me. It took everything I had to look up at him. Charlisle looked down at me, his expression soft and gentle.

"Well, I'll never underestimate you ever again." Charlisle said, giving me a warm, that is for a vampire, hug. I was surprised but only mildly. Of course Charlisle would be the most understanding about this whole situation.

Esme followed after giving the same hug. She would understand as well of course.

Alice was the next to approach me. She seemed to still be friendly but was a bit more reluctant. She just stared at me for a few moments. "Umm… I guess we'll having something to talk about on the way home." She gave me an awkward hug and moved aside for who ever was next.

Jasper walked up towards me and just stared at me blankly. "I never really believed that you knew what we really go through. I realize I was wrong and I fully accept your circumstances." Jasper said, folding his arms behind him and walking over to Alice. Just like a good solder, direct and right to the point.

Emmet walked up next, with surprising, goofy grin on his face. "Man I don't care if you were a vampire, human, slug, or whatever. You are still my favorite human." He gave me one of his breath stopping bear hugs and moved over so I could see Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at me coldly. I didn't expect much from her, but I was still happy that Felix tightened his grip around my shoulder. Rosalie didn't take much note in it. "Sorry about the mix up on wither you killed yourself or not." Rosalie moved to the side. Charlisle said something I couldn't make out but he seemed pretty upset.

Edward was the last one who didn't say anything. When he worked his way over to me I wasn't looking at but at Felix's arm. Actually he was more like glaring at it. I carefully stepped forward, causing Felix's arm to fall from me. Edward looked at me now, his face completely un readable.

"Bella." Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. His arms tightened around me as if he was afraid I would disappear. He pulled away and looked at my face, his smile practically glowing with so many emotions I couldn't even identify them all. "Let's go home."

I did it without even knowing I did till it was too late. I had pulled myself from his arms and ran into Marcus's. I buried my face into Marcus so I didn't have to see whatever expression was on Edward's face. Marcus carefully pulled me away and looked down at my face.

"Bella. Don't worry. I'm sure that this isn't the last time you and I will see each other again. I can guarantee you this. But right now you need t og back to the other part of your life. You still have a lot of living to do." Marcus gave a final tight hug and released me. I ran over to Felix and looked up at him.

"I will see you again too right?" I asked hopefully.

Felix smiled down at me and drew me into his arms. "Sure thing babe." I pulled away from him and stared at his face, memorizing his face.

I took Edward's and he pulled me away, the rest of the Cullens fallowing behind. I was certain everything was going to be okay until I heard Aro calling after me.

"Trust me. I'll be sure that the five of us meet up very soon."


	14. Chapter 14

**Eclipse**

**Felix's POV**

"Felix, wait up!" I could hear Jane yelling after me.

"Well hurry up then dammit!" I yelled back at her. I didn't have time to slow down for that midget vampire to catch up. after finding out what Marcus told me, there wasn't any time to stop.

Marcus called me into his office. His face was panicked. We knew something was happening to Bella back in the states; Marcus said she was becoming anxious and afraid. My first automatic response was to blame the Cullen boy. Marcus then explained that the nomadic vampire Victoria, who the Cullens told us about when they came here although I already knew about her, were creating new born vampires in rapid numbers. It was said that they were all gathering into one area. When I was told the coordinates I knew where they were going. They were going to where Bella was. We calculated that she was taking the new borns and going after Bella because of what happened to her mate James.

Because of the threat of being exposed Aro decided to send Jane to take care of the new borns. Marcus announced that he wanted me to go too. Caius tried to argue that there was no reason for me to go but Marcus said that it was a good idea for me to go because of the large number of new borns and that I was the best choice because of my excellent fighting skills. Everyone knew that wasn't the real reason why Marcus wanted me to go but no one was able to bring up any argument. So Jane and I took off towards the states, her itching for a kid and me hoping to get Bella before Victoria did.

"Dammit Felix! Wait up! If the stupid human dies she dies!" Jane yelled behind me.

I stopped and grabbed Jane by her shirt. "What did you say you little bitch?!"

"You heard me, now let me go!" Jane squirmed without any luck breaking free.

"Now you listen to me and listen to me well you little insignificant brat!" I said, shaking her. "Bella is one of the most intelligent and brightest women that has ever came into existence! You will do well to respect that!" I tossed her into the ground and took off towards Bella's home.

God let her be okay!

**Bella's POV**

I stood next to Edward and the rest of the Cullens as we waited for our "guest". After Edward killed Victoria he "felt" Jane coming. Not only did he and the rest of his family feel her, but the werewolves did too. Jasper was able to get them all to leave so that they could take care of everyone that was hurt. Well almost everyone. Jacob was too stubborn to leave, despite the fact that he was hurt very badly.

"Jacob… You should really go with the rest of the pack and get your injuries taken care of." I said, trying to break the silence. He just merely shook his head. His tail swished around wildly, suggesting he was ready for whatever that was coming.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." I turned to the sound of Jane's voice. She was standing just a few feet in front of us, observing the battle field and eyeing Jacob… and she was here with Felix! Felix didn't seem to notice the destroyed landscape or the over sized dog next to me. He seemed to be only looking at me, his eyes traveled each inch of my body, his eyes stopping at my broken hand. he turned his eyes to Edward.

"How did that happen?" he asked coldly. _What the? It wasn't Edward's fault… it was actually my hormonal, short tempered, tail wagging friend's fault._

"Felix. You should know me well enough now to know that there is hardly ever an actual reason when I get hurt." I said lamely. I didn't want him to blame Edward and I didn't want him to get mad a Jacob but I don't want him to think that I'm an _absolute total_ klutz… God! I need to get my priorities straight!

"It wasn't the result of all this?" Felix asked, finally taking notice in the destruction around us.

"I wouldn't have let her get hurt." Edward hissed at Felix. I gave him a small nudge, signaling to him to behave.

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Felix shot back. Jacob nudged me slightly with his nose, his face showing confusion.

"I'm sorry Jacob, let me explain. This is Felix, he and I go way back even before the Cullens."

"Yes, yes. The story is done and the human is a live, big deal. I want to know about that thing." Jane pointed at Jacob, who in turned growled at her. "And her." I didn't even notice there was another person in the field.

"A new born." Edward whispered to me.

Carlisle started to explain to Jane why they kept the new born alive but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was more focused on how Felix was approaching me. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder protectively. Jacob let out a low growl, his fur standing on ends. I pet his head, telling him to calm down. That it was safe.

"Told you we'd meet up again." Felix said, giving one of smiles that I loved so much. "Marcus wishes he was here. He hopes that you are well; as do I of course."

"Yes you did and you didn't disappoint. It's too bad that father couldn't be here."

"Will I do?" Felix asked.

"I think you'll do just fine."

Jacob let out another growl for no apparent reason. When I looked at him he was glaring at Felix.

"It seems your pet doesn't like me." Felix said, glaring back at Jacob.

"He's my friend." I defended.

Felix looked away from Jacob and back to me. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright. How long are you going to be here for?" I asked, hoping that he could stay for a day or two. Edward tightened his hold around my shoulder.

"Once we're done here we have to go right back." Felix said, sounding disappointed. I was too. After everything that has happened between us I wanted to spend more time with him and get things back to the way they use to be.

"And we are done as soon as we destroy this new born." Jane said, waving to Felix to come back. The new born begged for her life but her pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Felix leaned towards me. "Look away and cover your ears." He whispered. "Goodbye." He turned around and joined Jane. It seemed very messed up how he let that little brat boss him around. She was pathetic when I was younger and she's just as pathetic now.

Felix signaled me to turn around. I pressed my hands as hard as possible over my ears and buried my face in Edward's shirt. At first there was only silence. Then suddenly a horrible scream broke through the silence. I shuddered at the sound of it, which made Edward wrap his arms around me. I could hear Jacob growling loudly, though it sounded more like out of horror then anger.

Then everything went silent. I turned around and saw that the new born was gone. Jane was gone… and Felix was gone too…


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Bella. How are feeling?" Billy asked, letting me into the house. Billy was the only human, other then myself, that new about the battle in the clearing. Even though Billy didn't approve of my relationship with Edward he still treated me like I was his own daughter. Mostly that had something to do with Charlie being my actual "human" father.

"I'm alright. A bit tired but alright. How's Jacob doing?" that was the main reason I was here. After Felix and Jane left, Jacob collapsed. Apparently his injuries were worse then he actually thought and he couldn't force himself to stay on his feet any longer. I ended up calling Billy and asking him to allow Carlisle to cross the treaty line in order to bring Jacob back home. Carlisle has come over to the Blacks house everyday until Jacob no longer needed him. The whole time that was happening I had put off going to see him. After what happen between him, Edward, and me I didn't want to cause him anymore pain but I knew I had to suck it up and go see him. So here I was.

"He's doing much better now." Billy said, obviously relived. "He's awake now if you want to go see him."

"Thanks Billy." I walked down the hall, stopping at Jacob's bedroom door. I let out the breath I was holding and opened the door. Jacob had a few bandages and park purple and yellow patches on his skin but other then that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. Jacob gave me a small smile and scooted over a little so I could get on the bed with him.

"Well I was wondering when you'd come around." Jacob said with a hint of humor in his voice. He was smiling and joking around like the old Jacob I always loved but his eyes were dull and sad. And I knew that it was my fault.

"I kept trying to work up the courage to come and see what I did to you." I said, lying down on the bed next to him. I watched him carefully as the bed moved but it didn't seem to affect him or make him uncomfortable.

"What do you mean 'what you did to me'?" Jacob asked.

"This." I said, motioning to his body. "Because of me you got hurt. If I kept you at the camp site with me then you wouldn't have fought."

"Bella. We both know that there was no way you were going to keep me at the camp site. I mean come on; I'm an animal." Jacob's kidding tone turned serious. "None of this is any of your fault. I don't blame you so don't you blame yourself. Understand?"

"Yes." I didn't really but I wasn't going to argue with him while he was hurt.

"Good. Now, I want you to tell me about the leech that was talking to you in the field." Jacob carefully sat himself up.

I let out a sigh. I knew this was coming. "Jacob. I have known about vampires almost my whole entire life. I met one back home and he took to so many places for six months and I was considered a daughter to him and he was considered a father to me. The last place he took me was to his home where I met the vampire you saw in the clearing. He was considered a brother to me and I was considered a sister to him." I left out the part about me being a vampire once myself. Some part of me still loved Jacob and if he knew that I was a vampire once I knew that I would lose him.

"Yeah right." Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

I gaped at him like a fish. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Bella, that bloodsucker obviously thinks of you as more then a "sister"." Jacob said, his eyes half glaring and half in pain. "Much more."

"No he isn't! That's crazy!" I gasped. "Is that why you were growling at him in the clearing?"

"He was flirting with you Bella." Jacob shot at me. "And you were flirting back."

"No we weren't! That's how we always are!" I shot back. "We have always been close to each other."

"Yeah, yeah." Jacob shook his head lazily. "Since you're so close to him, then I guessed you'd like to know that he's still here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he didn't go back to wherever he came from like he said. Every now and again I smell him passing my house." Jacob said heatedly. "Whenever you do see your "brother" again, tell him that he can't be anywhere near La Push."

"Ahhh, fine!" I held my breath for a moment to calm down and slowly let it out. "Jacob, I don't want to fight with you. I want to have a nice visit with you. Pleases Jacob."

Jacob brought his arm over my shoulder and pulled me to his chest. "Alright. We won't talk about it anymore." Jacob said, glaring at the window.

**Felix POV**

I jumped from the tree outside of wolf boy's house and took off into the woods to vent out my anger. I was watching Bella from the boy's window. She was lying down on the bed next to him talking about me. The fact that Bella was on a bed with another male was infuriating enough. But what happened after was enough to make me want to go and rip the damn boy's head off!

_How dare he?! How dare he hold my Bella to his chest like she could possibly be his! He was just a mere boy that Cullen! Bella doesn't need a boy, she needs a man! _I ripped a tree from its roots and threw it into the middle of the clearing the battle to place in. Bella's sent still lingered faintly.

But how can I blame either boy for being attracted to Bella? She was beautiful, loving, intelligent, and an absolute angel. But it is getting out of hand. When it was just the Cullen boy I thought to just wait and give her time to love me. But now there is the wolf boy who is now seeking for her love. I let this happen by not telling Bella upfront when she was at the Voultri about my true feelings for her. I'm not making that mistake this time. This time she will know.

I didn't have a lot of time to do this. I was able to buy myself time by telling Jane that I wanted to scan the rest of the area for possibly more new borns. Jane obviously didn't believe me but she didn't argue about it. She just wanted to get as far away from Bella as fast as she could. She was still angry about the fact that when Bella was a vampire Aro made Bella his new favorite and the fact that Bella was able to overpower her in our escape didn't help her attitude much.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will go to Bella and I will tell her how much I love her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Marcus POV**

I paced my office, taking brief looks out the window every now and again. Still Felix didn't come. When Jane came back to Italy and said that the new borns had all been killed I was relieved. But then she said that Felix stayed behind so I began to worry. Then she said she saw a dog-like creature was standing next to Bella. If it was what I thought it was, then I couldn't help but worry about what would happen to Bella if the werewolf were to lose it's temper around her. I felt like one of those human fathers who panic because their daughter didn't come home on time. It was pathetic.

I surveyed Bella's emotions very carefully after I sent Felix out. Sadness, anger, and fear were all present emotions that almost had me leave Italy and go after the Cullen boy, although it was part of my agreement with my brothers not to in order to come back not to leave without one of my brothers. But then I felt joy, happiness, and content takes its place so I was inclined to stay.

I wish I didn't stay. Hell I wish I never came back and I could have kept her with me for the last ten years. But I couldn't. Somehow from the very start I knew I wouldn't be able to keep her. Part of me is sad that I didn't but part of me was also happy with that fact. Bella was able to experience so many things that she wouldn't have been able to if she stayed a child forever. Not only that but now I saw that she didn't stay that young girl but blossomed into a beautiful grown woman. Although she had grown I still can't help but worry about her. no matter how much she grows she is still my daughter.

Although everything seemed to be fine with Bella now, I couldn't help but worry about the fact that Felix stayed. All I know is that Felix better not start any trouble for Bella.

**Felix POV**

I stood up from the dead deer by my feet and wiped the blood from my chin. I chose to go after animals here because I didn't want to accidentally hurt someone close to Bella's heart. I wanted to make sure I had my fill before I went to see Bella so I would have all of my strength incase the Cullen boy tried to start something with me. That boy had her for long enough. It was time for Bella to come back into my life again. She may want to go live in the Voultri in order to stay with Marcus as well. If she doesn't I'll simply drop out of it and take Bella wherever she wants to go. I don't know. All I know is that we'll be together.

I took off towards town. I was passing through the clearing when something caught my attention. I turned around and faced the boy in front of me. The damn boy glared at me, his eyes black with rage. I was hoping to see Bella but I guess I can settle for him for now. _So what did you hear boy?_

"Everything." the Cullen boy growled. "You won't have her. She's mine."

My anger was about peeked. This boy has done some stupid crap to piss me off where Bella was concerned. Putting her life at risk, making her want to kill herself. After all that he thinks he can just go and say she belongs to him! _How dare you?! How dare you try and claim my Bella?!_

"I dare because it's true." The boy shot at me. "She chose me over you. Twice you came face to face with her. Twice she could have left me and went with you. And twice she chose me."

"Given time. Given time she could learn to love me." I shot back at him. Remember he is just a boy. A boy isn't what Bella needs.

"Given time Bella and my love would only grow stronger. You know that. That is why you are so desperate to get to her now." The boy said. "It's too late. Bella loves me and won't just leave because you decide that you love her as well."

"I have history with her. I know her. I know her mind. I know that she wants to come back with me to Italy. The only thing keeping her here is that she can't leave her "human father"." _You have nothing to do with it_.

"I know you have history. Bella told me. But just because you are so in tune with her doesn't mean she'll love you. You need to understand you're not what she wants." The boy said. "And as for Charlie, he is Bella's father. Period."

I felt my jaw drop open. The boy dismissing my love for Bella is one thing. Dismissing Marcus being Bella's father was inexcusable. "How dare you?! Go! Go to Bella right now and she will tell you that Marcus is her father."

"I know she will. It's why after a certain occasion she will not see either one of you ever again." the boy hissed. "You two will do nothing but try to take Bella away fro me. I know you will. With how Marcus feels about me I know he will too. Therefore after that occasion I don't want either one of you to come anywhere near her."

"What the hell gives you the right to decide this?!" I growled. How dare he try and keep Bella away from us completely!

"This does." The boy tossed to cream colored envelopes at me. "Do what you want with two of them. Just make sure one gets back to Italy." The boy turned and left.

I opened one of the envelopes and took the card that was sitting inside out. If it wasn't already I could have sworn my heart stopped at what it said.

_We are happy to invite you to the wedding of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan._

_This is going to be a blessed event and we hope for R.S.V.P. to attend._

_This will be taken place at the Cullen home during the summer._

_We hope can come to celebrate Edward and Isabella's love for each other._

"No! No! No!" Before I realized I did it I had ripped the wedding invitation to shreds. A wedding! A wedding for god sake! And Bella's wedding to that sniveling boy! "No! No! No!" I ripped the second invitation to pieces. How could this be happening?! How could Bella be marrying some one like that boy?! He isn't good enough! Not nearly good enough!"

I was about to rip the third in half when I stopped myself. Marcus would want to see this. He would want to know about this little weakling marrying his precious daughter… About how I lost her to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Breaking Dawn**

**Marcus POV**

Today was the day. Today was the day of Bella's wedding. I've been dreading this day ever since the wedding invitation came into my possession. The thought of my daughter being the mate of that Edward Cullen. It was disgusting. And after what Felix said about the boy dismissing me from Bella's life completely was infuriating.

Aro wanted to attend the wedding because he thought it would be "interesting" but he decided not to because he 'didn't want me to suffer through it' he said. Caius also said he wouldn't go to avoid any unnecessary trouble. I think in their own sick, twisted way I think my brothers were actually thinking about _me_ for once. If Bella could see them now she'd be shocked.

I picked up the invitation off my desk and started making my way to Felix's room. I remember how Felix was the only one here who actually treated Bella kindly when I brought her here. And I knew how he felt about my child. The over-protective father in me told me to dislike Felix for his feelings for my daughter, but truth be told, if I _had_ to chose one of them to be Bella's mate it would have to be Felix. But it wasn't my choice. It was Bella's and she chose Edward Cullen. I wasn't going to ruin it for her if it's what she wanted.

I knocked on Felix's door lightly. "Come in." I walked in and saw Felix sitting on his couch, his face buried in his hands. He hasn't left his room since, only to hunt. I knew that he was suffering more then I was over this whole mess but I had to pull myself out of it and so does he.

"Felix. I want to talk to you." I said, looking at his pathetic stance.

"About what?" Felix asked, not lifting his face from his hands.

"This." I held up the wedding invitation. Felix looked up and let out a low hiss when he saw it.

"What is there to talk about?"

"I know how you are feeling about this whole situation but you need to get over it; so start talking."

Felix sighed. "I thought if I just gave her time, she'd realize how much I could do for her."

"Did you ever actually come right out and tell Bella exactly how you felt?" I asked. We had to start somewhere.

"Well… not in so many words."

"Well how the bloody hell did you actually think she was going to realize anything without even letting her know?!" I always took Felix as an intelligent man but for god sake how could he have been so stupid?!

"You don't understand Marcus!" Felix shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "I tried to! But when I did she called me her brother! Her brother for crying out load! There was no way I could tell her because of what I did when she was younger! Not without her walking right out of my life forever!"

"Felix how do you feel about Bella?" I asked.

"I love her! You know I love her!"

"Then don't you think she is worth taking risks for?"

"Yes… What are you getting at Marcus?"

"That you should have risked it. Even though there was a possibility of her rejecting you, you should have tried. Who knows, if you did things might have turned out differently. She may have been with us right now."

"Marcus… I would love it more then anything for Bella to be with us. But risking it would have expelled me from her life. I rather be part of her life then not." Felix lied back on the couch. "I want to stay in her life."

"Well if the Cullen boy is true to his word we'll both be exiled from Bella's life." I couldn't keep the venom out of my voice.

Felix shot back up. "That the boy thinks he's going to keep Bella away from us. But really the solution is simple."

"Simple? How's that?" I couldn't really think of a solution.

"Well the boy seemed to not realize that we are going to have to go see Bella at some point to make sure he turned her. We simply tell Bella how Edward is trying to cut us off from her and the rest will play out on it's own." Felix explained.

"Maybe." It was simple. But affective? Can't really tell. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to let that boy know that he can't take my daughter away from me!


	18. Chapter 18

**Felix POV**

_WHAT THE FUCK?! That Cullen boy screwed up for the last time and now he'll fucking die_! I was pacing in Marcus's office, who was sitting at his desk just as pissed off about this as I was.

It was only a few minutes ago that Irina Denali came to us with, as she put it, 'urgent news'. I was about as interested in her news as I was about Aro's stupid interest. That is until she mentioned the Cullens. She said she seen a werewolf, most likely the one I saw with Bella awhile back, a vampire that she described as Bella, and an immortal child.

I couldn't believe that that Cullen boy could let something like this happen?! He knew everything Bella had to go through when she was an immortal child and now he decides to go and create one that Bella apparently cares about! What is it going to do to her when the child has to be destroyed?! Did he even think about that?! The one good thing about it all is because of this incident the Cullen boy, along with his meddling father, mother, and siblings will be destroyed. Of course I would never let anything happen to Bella.

I snuck a look at Marcus, who looked like he was far away. He of all people knew about what Bella had to go through as an immortal child.

"I told that boy." Marcus hissed under his breath. "I told him not to do anything to hurt my daughter and what does he go and do? He puts her life in jeopardy!"

"Maybe if you pled your case to your brothers Aro may take pity and over look Bella, since you still name Bella as your daughter." I had absolutely no hope for Caius. I barely had and hope in Aro but this was a very small piece of hope and I was going to hold onto it.

"Maybe." Marcus said, though he seemed to feel the same as I did. "It may be possible to just have the immortal child killed."

"But there is something to consider. How will this affect Bella mentally and emotionally? From what Irina told us, Bella appeared to be very protective of the child."

"Well it will be hard but she's going to have to accept what must be done to the immortal child." Marcus said, leaning back in his chair.

"Like you did?" I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth but I couldn't stop it. I wanted to kill the immortal child in order to save Bella but if this child meant so much to Bella and we did destroy it, would Bella even want to be alive anymore? Will she try to hurt herself or worse kill herself?

"That situation was entirely different Felix." Marcus said, his voice turning cold. "You know this."

"How?"

"It just is Felix."

"Because it's not Bella?"

"That's not it."

"Because this immortal child has no meaning to you?"

"No."

"Do you just not care about Bella's feeling at all?"

"Of course I care about her feelings. Don't you dare ever think that I don't care about my child."

"Then what? What the bloody hell could it possibly be?"

"I don't want to lose my daughter!" Marcus rose from his chair. "If she tries to protect the immortal child then my brothers would have no choice but to kill her no matter how much I plead to them not to! There isn't anyway we can protect her since Aro wishes to bring the entire guard with us when we go down there! Destroy the child is the only way to insure that Bella at least has a chance, no matter how small! Whatever happens to her mentally and emotionally we can help her through!"

"And what if after that she doesn't want help?" I asked. Marcus went silent and sat back down. He went far away into his mind again. "I don't like the thought of Bella going into a vegetation state either but we have to consider all of the possibilities."

"I know." Marcus sighed. "The thought of Bella being that numb is a horrifying image. But… Her being dead just… It's not something that I would like to imagine at…"

"I know but it's not like we can stop it. Hell we'd most likely die if we try. But at least we can die trying for her." Marcus said nothing at that and I took it as my sign to leave. I walked out of the office, my thoughts fighting with each other to figure out the best way to go about doing what's right for Bella.

**Marcus POV**

It seems like no matter how we approach the matter it still ends with Bella's life being hell. Most likely at this time the Cullens know that we'll be coming. They would most likely try to plead their own case to my brothers. They'd have about as much luck as I would.

'_I know but it's not like we can stop it. Hell we'd most likely die if we try. But at least we can die trying for her.' _Felix's words repeated in my head.

Yes. I'll either save my daughter or die trying.


	19. Chapter 19

**Felix POV**

I could feel my jaw drop open. It was a surprising thing seeing an army of vampires standing side by side with a pack of werewolves, but seeing a small child in Bella's arms was completely shocking! I was hoping that the information we received from Irina was false, that when we got here all we would find was Bella was a vampire living with the damn Cullen's. But there it was. A small girl sitting contently in Bella's arms. The child reminded me a lot like Bella when she was an immortal child. It was kind of ironic if you think about it. Marcus must be thinking the same thing.

I started moving in sync with the three powerful vampires. I wanted to be able to watch their every move if one of them tried to sneak an attack on Bella. Marcus was watching his brothers as well, but kept sneaking a glance over at Bella. As unfortunate as the situation was, Bella looked natural holding a child. If only it was under different circumstances. "Hey Bella. Immortality looks good on you. Even better then when you were a child." It was true. I thought she looked like an angel when she was human; she was goddess now.

"Thanks Felix." Bella gave me a weak smile, squeezing the child closer to her. I knew it. I knew that Bella was going to love the child. What was I going to do? If Bella lived she'd want to kill herself. But if Bella died then I… I'll what? What could I possibly do?

"To bad you have to die." I threw a disgusted look over at Jane who was smiling brightly. That little bitch would jump at the chance to hurt Bella. She just couldn't get over the fact that she was knocked off of Aro's pedestal by Bella. She'd just love to kill Bella. Actually, they all would love to kill her.

Yeah… If Bella dies then I'll die with her.

**Marcus POV**

There it was. A small girl sitting contently in Bella's arms. The child reminded me a lot like Bella when she was an immortal child. It was kind of ironic if you think about it.

Aro began speaking to the Cullen boy as he took the child from Bella but I barely paid attention to that. I was completely focused on Bella. A million things could go wrong. If what Felix said about destroying the child was right and Bella was to live, then Bella will go into a vegetable state for sure. I couldn't bare the thought of Bella being in such a state. The possibility that she'll die was an even worse thought. But what could I do against my brothers and the guard? How do I protect my daughter?

My daughter. How could I have let things come to this? If I just told Bella to not come back anymore when she started feeding me when I was captured she'd never get so involved in the vampire world. But I didn't. I was selfish. Before I only wanted her so she could feed me. But then I found myself enjoying her company. I found myself starting to care about her. I knew then I should have sent her away. I knew that what she was doing was very dangerous and that if I really cared for her I'd send her away. But I didn't. I didn't want to give up her company. I didn't want to give up her kindness. I didn't want to give up her open mind. I didn't want give her up. And because of that my daughter's life was hanging loosely by a thread. I have to protect her.

I'll protect my child or I'll die trying.

**Bella's POV**

I could feel a knot forming in my stomach. I knew that our chances weren't good and that this could turn into a blood bath. Part of me was itching to get my hands on the little pest Jane but when I looked into Felix's eyes another part of me wanted this whole thing to end peacefully.

What went wrong?

What was it that I did as an immortal child that made me so dangerous?

What did me, asking Felix to turn me make me a bad person?

What is it that makes my little girl such a big threat?

I could feel my jaw drop open as realization hit me. It was my fault. If I never snuck into that old house all hell wouldn't be breaking out.

"We have made our decisions." Aro spoke up.

**Marcus POV**

"I don't think that this child is a threat to our kind as long as she is watched and kept with her family." Aro said. I was mildly surprised by Aro's answer, but only mildly. Most likely Aro would like to study the child every so often to quench his vulgar curiosity.

"This child should be destroyed. We have no idea what will happen in the future with it." Caius answer wasn't so surprising. Like Jane, he still held some bitterness over Bella for what happened all those years ago. Everyone turned there gazes in me, waiting for me to break the tie.

There so many things to consider. If the child was destroyed it wouldn't matter to Bella wither she herself lived or died. But then there is a possibility that this child may end up killing Bella herself. But Bella is willing to risk it… But am I?

"I believe that the child is… not a threat."

**-X-**

**Bella POV**

I walked up the stairs of the Cullen house and walked into Edward's old room. The excitement down stairs was getting a little too much for me. I kept thinking back to when we were face to face with the Voultri. For a moment I actually thought that Marcus was going to kill my child.

I shook my head hard. I shouldn't think that way about my father. He wouldn't do that. And even if he did Felix wouldn't let that happen. Felix would have made sure that everything was alright. Yeah… I'm just being paranoid.

I turned around, preparing to go back down stairs, when something caught my eye. I walked over to the window where I saw a small envelope wedged between it and the frame. I carefully pulled it out. Written on the envelope was "For Bella". I opened the letter and took out the piece of paper inside it.

_Bella,_

_Please meet me out in the clearing._

_Marcus_

Hmm… Alright. What do I have to lose?


	20. Chapter 20

**Marcus POV**

I stood in the middle of the clearing waiting for Bella to arrive. I didn't have a lot of time to see her; everyone else from the Voultri would be wondering where I ran off to. I knew that Felix was near by of course. He wouldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to Bella in private as well. Half a million things ran through my head. Will Bella be safe, especially with the dogs here? What about the child; will that put her in danger? Now that Bella was part of the Cullen family, will she now call Carlisle father? Will she do as Edward says and never see me again?

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice Bella walking up to me and throw her arms around me. "It's wonderful to see you again father." I smiled down at the girl before me and wounded my arms around her. She grew up to be a beautiful woman. I could tell by looking at her that her kindness has grown three fore. That her virtues were brighter then ever. That the love she gave me, she now gave generously to others. She had become more then I ever thought possible.

"It's wonderful to see you as well my child." I said, reluctantly releasing her. "I've been hoping for the chance to speak to you like this. Though I wish that everything I had to say to you was good. There is so much I want to talk to you about but unfortunately, right now, my time is limited so I can only talk about the immediate issues."

"Were you considering killing my daughter?" Bella blurted out. She glared daggers at me; it made my heart break, even though it wasn't beating. I knew she was smart, I should have known she'd figure out that I was considering it.

"Yes." I answered gravely. "I was weighing all the options. If we killed the child I knew that all of you would have fought us and that one of two things could happen. One you would live but you would be suicidal yourself; I know I felt that way when I was told you jumped off a cliff." I shuddered at the memory. "Or the other thing is you could have died, and that is a fate that I would not allow."

"Then I started thinking about what would happen if the child was allowed to be alive. "My brothers were right in one respect, we don't know what would happen with the child in the future and it was possible that the child may be your end as well." I let out a sigh, shaking my head. "But then I realized that I was only thinking about how this would affect me and not you. It was obvious that you loved the child deeply; and I'm sure you considered all the risk; and that you were willing to risk everything to keep your child. Therefore I trusted your judgment and decided to let the child live." It was kind of funny how alike Bella and I are at the moment. Back then I was willing to risk everything as well to keep her.

Bella was silent for a moment, looking deep in thought. "I know there are risks. I know that we don't know what will happen with my daughter later on. But that's okay. I know that I'll be safe. I have the guys from La Push and my new family with me to help if anything goes wrong." Bella gave me a small smile. "I know that you had a hard decision to make; I'm just glad you made the one you did."

I felt both happy and sad at the same time. I was happy that Bella understood why I might have killed the child, but I was sad that she had a new family. I mean, I was happy that she was happy with them but it's a new family. There isn't room for me anymore in her life. "You'll have help from your new family. You'll have your new mother, your new father, your-"

"No." Bella blurted out.

"What?"

"I have Esme and Carlisle. No new mother. No new father. You will always be my father."

I couldn't believe it. After all the hell the Voultri caused her over the last few years she actually still considered me her one and only father. I pulled the little angel towards me and hugged her tightly. I felt something solid pressing into me. I pulled away from her looked to see what it was. I felt my jaw drop open. She was wearing the Star of Udolpho Pendant that I gave her back in Phoenix all those years ago. She kept it.

"I must go now. My brothers are most likely wondering where I am." I gave her one last hug before releasing her. I took off towards the opposite direction she came from. "I love you."

"I love you too father."

**Felix POV**

Marcus gave me the signal that he was done with his meeting with Bella. I ran into the clearing just when Bella was about to leave.

"Bella!" She gave a small yelp and turned to face me. Without even thinking I threw my arms around her small body. She hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around me. It felt peaceful, warm. Like I was walking clouds. She released me so I, not wanting to, released her.

"Felix, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, looking at me confused.

"Did you not want to see me?" I felt hurt that she didn't seem happy to see me. I knew now she'd never look at me the way I want her too but couldn't things go back to the way it was before?

"No, no! It's not that. I'm just surprised. When I found the letter I thought that I was only seeing him. I'm pleasantly surprised though." Bella said, giving me one of her warm smiles. I could have basked in it all night but I didn't have a lot of time so I had to get down to business.

"Bella. There is something you should know." I told her about everything that the Cullen boy said about not wanting her to see either me or Marcus anymore and what he said about Marcus not being her father in anyway.

"He did what?!" Bella screamed. She was angry. Correction, she was furious. "I can tell you something right now Felix. I don't care if Edward doesn't want me to see you or father. I will continue you to see you two whenever I like. The only thing that will make me stop is if you two don't want me to see you anymore."

"That could never happen." I said, taking the hand she had the charm bracelet on. I saw it when the rest of the Voultri was leaving and it gave me an idea.

"Felix?" Bella watched me while I was fooling with the bracelet.

"I know you don't like accepting gifts but this is for you." I let go of the bracelet. Hanging from the bracelet now was a wolf, a heart, and an Iris flower. I remember back when she lived with us and I would take her out into town she always admired the Iris flowers. I watched Bella's face carefully. She was staring at the little Iris with a big smile on her face. She remembered. I did good.

"I love it Felix!" Bella threw her arms around my neck. I was taken aback. I wasn't prepaired for the burst of emotion that exploded out of me. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and sized the back of her head as I crushed my lips onto hers. Bella gasped but I didn't stop. Instead I just pulled her closer to me. Bella tried to push me away for a moment but then stopped. Her hands wounded up in my hair, gripping the strands tightly between her fingers.

This was it. This is how things should have ended up. I felt like I was in one of my fantasies. But like one of my fantasies, it had to end. I slowly pulled myself apart from her. it surprised me that I had a harder time pulling her away from me. Bella looked at me, gasping breaths she didn't even need. "Just remember one thing. No matter what happens in the future. No matter what that Cullen boy says." I forced myself to release her completely and turned around to leave her.

"You are Mine."

**-The End-**


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

It's not over yet! "You Are Mine" will continue in "Till Death Do We Part".

Also I'm writing another story that is a bit of a different spin off of Bella first meeting vampires as a child. Sorry to those who love Marcus as Bella's father, he won't be in this one, but Felix will be in there, along with someone else. This one will be "Nomad Princess".

Hope you enjoy both!


	22. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

First chapter of "Till Death Do We Part" and "Nomad Princess" are up!

Hope you enjoy both!


End file.
